Funds are requested to support publication of the proceedings of the 1992 Conference on the Computerized Interpretation of the Electrocardiogram (17th Annual Conference). The topic area is particularly important with the volume of computer-processed electrocardiograms on the order of 54 million in 1987 in the United States and over 15,000 devices in the field with analysis capabilities. The objective of this conference is to exchange information about automated electrocardiologic advances among basic scientists, clinical researchers, biomedical engineers, epidemiologists, computer scientists and electrophysiologists. The majority of participants are from academic organizations, with considerable international participation; research scientists and engineers from industry will also be represented. The multidisciplinary nature of the participants will allow in-depth exploration of scientific/technical issues such as development of computerized ECG criteria, neural net approaches to pattern classification to decision making, computerized ECG monitoring after thrombolytic therapy, quantification of myocardial ischemia, real-time ambulatory ST monitoring, spectrotemporal ECG mapping, mathematical modeling, signal compression and transmission of ECGs, algorithms for tachycardia detection, new electrode systems for sensing ventricular fibrillation, performance accuracy of automated exercise ECG systems and state-of-the-art commercial automated ECG systems. Eight sessions are planned over a 4-day period, including a Young Investigators session. The philosophy of the ISCE Conferences, patterned after the Gordon Conferences, is to maximize opportunities for discussions. Formal presentations with considerable time for discussion are held mornings and evenings. Afternoons are available for free discussion in small study groups or workshops and for poster sessions. The scientific areas addressed ideally match the interests of the clinical electrocardiologist, electrophysiologist and bioengineer readership of the Journal of Electrocardiology.